justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Duets
Duets 'is a feature that debuted in [[Just Dance 2|''Just Dance 2]], and has reappeared in all of the following games ever since. ''Just Dance 2'' In Just Dance 2, duets were brand new to the series. Here, pictograms come from different sides (from the left for P1 and from the right for P2). However, P2's pictograms appear only if there are two or more people playing, and it's not possible to choose the coach. Instead, the coaches are chosen by which Wii Remote the player is holding (P1 and P3 get the left dancer, and P2 and P4 get the right dancer). There are a total of 21 duets, including: Duets * A-Punk * Alright * Girlfriend * Hot Stuff * Jump * Jump in the Line * Katti Kalandal * Mugsy Baloney * Soul Bossa Nova * Sway (Quien Sera) * The Shoop Shoop Song (It's in His Kiss) Downloadable Duets * American Boy * Barbie Girl * Come On Eileen * Kung Fu Fighting * Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit of Monika) * Nine In The Afternoon * Professor Pumplestickle * Spice Up Your Life * Why Oh Why * You Can't Hurry Love Just Dance Wii Duets reappear in this game; the features in duets are the same from Just Dance 2. A total of 8 duets are in the game: * Choo Choo TRAIN * Heavy Rotation * Hot Stuff * Jump in the Line * Katti Kalandal * Kimi Ni Bump * Love Revolution 21 * Won't Be Long * You Can’t Hurry Love ''Just Dance 3'' In Just Dance 3, duets returned. Pictograms for both players are now combined, and they come in from the right side, like in Solo dances. Along with the new feature, Dance Mashups, Duet Mashups were also added. You can now choose which coach you want to play as. There are 15 duets (4 of which are unlockable) and 2 Duet Mashups: *''Beautiful Liar'' *''Crazy Little Thing Called Love'' *''Da Funk'' *''Jambo Mambo'' *''Jump (For My Love)'' *''Kurio ko uddah le jana'' *''No Limit'' *''Pata Pata'' *''Promiscuous'' *''Somethin' Stupid'' *''Twist and Shake It'' (PS3 Exclusive/Wii DLC) Unlockable Duets *''Baby Zouk'' *''Hungarian Dance No. 5'' *''Mamasita'' *''The Master Blaster'' Duet Mashups *''Baby Zouk'' *''Promiscuous'' ''Just Dance Wii 2'' Duets reappear once again in Just Dance Wii 2. The features are the same from Just Dance 3. This is the second game in the Japanese series to feature duets. A total of 9 duets are in the game: * Baby One More Time * Beautiful Liar * Girlfriend * Jet Coaster Love * Mamasita * Maru! Maru! Mori! Mori! * Pop Star * Promiscuous * Samishii Nettaigyo ''Just Dance 4'' Just Dance 4 ''brought duets back. There was no difference from duets in Just Dance 3, excluding the absence of Duet Mashups. A new feature was added, the Battle mode. There are 9 duets and 5 battles: Duets * ''Rock Lobster * Aserejé (The Ketchup Song) * Everybody Needs Somebody To Love * Tribal Dance * Run the Show * I Like It * The Final Countdown * Can't Take My Eyes Off You * (I've Had) The Time Of My Life Battles * Moves Like Jagger VS Never Gonna Give You Up * Beauty And A Beat VS Call Me Maybe * Super Bass VS Love You Like A Love Song * Tribal Dance VS Rock Lobster * Rock 'N' Roll (Will Take You To The Mountain) VS Livin La Vida Loca Downloadable Duets * Die Young * Gangnam Style * Oath * One Thing ''Just Dance 2014'' Just Dance 2014 was the fourth game in the main series to feature duets. The Battle mode remains in this game. There are 15 duets and 4 battles: * Careless Whisper * C'mon * Get Lucky * Blurred Lines * Limbo * The Way * Just A Gigolo * Moskau * Turn Up the Love * Could You Be Loved * 99 Luftballons * Candy * Aquarius/Let the Sunshine In * Nitro Bot * Starships (Charleston Dance) Battles * Kiss You vs Pound The Alarm * Fine China vs Gentleman * ThatPower vs C'mon * She Wolf vs Where Have You Been Downloadable Duets *''Timber'' Just Dance Wii U Duets have, once again, made another appearance in Just Dance Wii U. All of the features are the same from Just Dance 2014. This was the third game to feature duets in the Japanese series. A total of 10 duets are in the game: * Acerola Taiso no Uta * Can’t Take My Eyes Off You * Careless Whisper * EZ DO DANCE * Gakuen Tengoku * Gangnam Style * I Wish For You * Ikuze! Kaitō Shōjo * Koi Suru Fortune Cookie * The Final Countdown Just Dance 2015 Just Dance 2015 was the fifth game in the main series to feature duets. Duet Mashups have returned after a hiatus, but the Battle Mode did not return. The new Community Remix mode also features Duet routines. There are 11 duets, 3 alternate routines, 4 Mashups and 2 Community Remixes: Duets * Love Is All * Me And My Broken Heart * Let It Go * Bailando * Ain't No Mountain High Enough * Get Low * Only You (And You Alone) * XMas Tree * Speedy Gonzalez * Papaoutai ''(PAL Exclusive) Unlockable Duets * ''Nitro Bot (from JD2014) Community Remix Duets * Xmas Tree (Community Remix) * Only You (And You Alone) (Community Remix) Duet Mashups * ''Holding Out for a Hero ''(Cray Cray Duet)' * ''Love Is All '(Sisters Duet)' * Problem '(Lover's Duet)' * Till I Find You '(Duet) '(NTSC Exclusive) Alternate Routines * The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) (Campfire Dance) * Diamonds (Seated Dance) * I Love It (Guards Dance) Downloadable Duets * India Waale * Papaoutai (NTSC) Beta * You Never Can Tell Just Dance 2016 Just Dance 2016 was the sixth game to feature duets. * Animals * Gibberish * Hangover (BaBaBa) * Hit The Road Jack * Kool Kontact * When The Rain Begins To Fall * William Tell - Overture * You Never Can Tell * You're The One That I Want Alternate Routines * I Gotta Feeling ''(Classroom Version) * ''Teacher (Car Version) * Want To Want Me (Couple Version) Just Dance Unlimited ''Exclusives * ''Shut Up and Dance Duet Mashups * Ievan Polkka Yo-kai Watch Dance: Just Dance Special Edition Duets has made its fourth appearance in the Japanese series in Yo-kai Watch Dance: Just Dance Special Edition. The features are the same from Just Dance 2014 and Just Dance Wii U. A total of 5 duets are in the game: * Dan Dan Dubi Zubā! * Gerappo Dance Train * Jinsei Dramatic * Yō-kai Taisō Dai-ichi * Yō-kai Taisō Dai-Ni Just Dance 2017 Currently, one duet has been confirmed to be in Just Dance 2017: *''El Tiki'' Just Dance Now In Just Dance Now, duets from all the previous games are used. Also, some songs were remastered, and the Fanmades were added. There are 36 duets and 2 fanmades: * 99 Luftballons * Aquarius/Let the Sunshine In * Asereje (The Ketchup Song) * Baby Zouk * Blurred Lines * Blurred Lines (JUSTMAXWII Fanmade) * Can't Take My Eyes Off You * C'mon * Die Young * Gangnam Style * Girlfriend * Hot Stuff * Hungarian Dance No. 5 * I Like It * India Waale (first seen in ''Just Dance Now; appears as DLC on Just Dance 2015)'' * Jambo Mambo '' * ''Just A Gigolo '' * ''Katti Kalandal '' * ''Kurio ko uddah le jana * Kung Fu Fighting * Love Is All * Mamasita * Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit of Monika) * Moskau * Mugsy Baloney * Nitro Bot '' * ''No Limit '' * ''Oath * Promiscuous * Professor Pumplestickle * Sway (Quien Sera) * The Final Countdown * The Master Blaster * The Way '' * ''Tribal Dance * Turn Up The Love * Twist And Shake It * You Can't Hurry Love * Why Oh Why * We No Speak Americano (Carl & Natassia Fanmade) * XMas Tree Unreleased songs in the files * (I've Had) The Time Of My Life * Barbie Girl * Beautiful Liar * Candy * Careless Whisper * Could You Be Loved * Da Funk * Everybody Needs Somebody To Love * Get Lucky * Jump * Limbo * One Thing * Rock Lobster * Run The Show * Timber Trivia * Just Dance 2014 has the most duets in the main tracklist. * William Tell Overture ''is the oldest duet in the series. * ''Nitro Bot is the only duet that appears in the main tracklist of a game twice. Category:Game Features Category:Just Dance 2 Category:Just Dance 3 Category:Just Dance 4 Category:Just Dance 2014 Category:Just Dance 2015 Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Male and Male Duets Category:Female and Female Duets Category:DLC's Category:Just Dance 2016 Category:Yo-kai Watch Dance: Just Dance Special Edition Category:Just Dance Now Category:Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance 2017